Lowe
Lowe was a Gear soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army and served alongside Rivera as a bodyguard to Chairman Richard Prescott. He was extremely loyal to Prescott, abandoning the rest of the COG to travel to Azura with him. After Azura was captured by the Locust, Lowe and Rivera went with Prescott to the CNV Sovereign, where they were killed defending the Chairman from Lambent. Biography Lambent Pandemic Guarding the Chairman Several months after the Coalition of Ordered Governments relocated to Vectes, Lowe was assigned to guard Chairman Richard Prescott along with Cpl. Rivera. When Prescott gave a speech to a group of COG and Gorasni citizens, they accompanied him to provide protection.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 303-304 During the First Battle of New Jacinto, Lowe went with Prescott, Major Aleksander Reid, and Rivera to the civilian evacuation point deeper inland.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 342 After the battle, he and Rivera accompanied Prescott back to Admiralty House, and watched the cleanup of the battle from a window in Prescott's office. When Col. Victor Hoffman showed up to speak to Prescott, Lowe and Rivera were dismissed into the hall.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 400 They grabbed a meal in the lobby, and saw Hoffman leave after his confrontation with Prescott, and were embarrassed about knowing about the argument between the two.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 403 Not long after this, Prescott informed Lowe and Rivera about the existence of Azura, a hidden island where the elite of COG society had been hidden to be protected by the Onyx Guard while scientists there worked to find a way to kill the Locust and Lambent. Lowe and Rivera were angered by this revelation, but realized it would tear apart COG society on Vectes if it was revealed, and helped to assist Prescott in keeping it secret and communicating with Professor Adam Fenix. They also learned that Hoffman had stolen a data disc from Prescott containing information on Azura, and had likely given it to Cpl. Damon Baird.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Three (Need to Know) Assisting Prescott After the revelation about Azura, Lowe and Rivera ceased to associate with other Gears. A few weeks after the Lambent attack on New Jacinto, Lowe and Rivera walked past the CIC and spotted Baird speaking with Lt. Donneld Mathieson. They hung around outside the Admiralty House, and shot Baird a hostile look as he walked by. He slowed and asked them if they were going to get back to doing a real job soon, since there were no longer any Stranded to protect Prescott from, causing Rivera to tell him to show Prescott more respect since he was the Chairman.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 45-47 As the weeks went by, Lowe and Rivera continued to assist Prescott in communicating with Azura, and escorting him around the base when needed.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 79, 140 Azura Leaving Vectes After Prescott resigned following the citizens voting to stay on Vectes and the command staff refusing his orders to evacuate Vectes, he decided to use the opportunity to leave Vectes and take the Lambent samples to Professor Adam Fenix on Azura. Lowe and Rivera got the samples out of storage and brought them to the docks, where they began preparing a small vessel for departure. They were joined by Prescott, who summoned Hoffman to the docks, and they flanked the Chairman as Hoffman arrived with Sgt. Marcus Fenix, Cpl. Dominic Santiago, and Sgt. Bernadette Mataki. Prescott asked Hoffman to come with them, but could not explain why, and Hoffman refused, angered and confused by Prescott's actions.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 333-337 They boarded their boat and Lowe began piloting it away from Vectes, guessing that Commander Miran Trescu would be following them in the Zephyr. KR Zero-One arrived to retrieve them, and Lowe set C-One onto auto-pilot in order to give Trescu something to follow while they escaped. They climbed up a winch onto the Raven, and Prescott said he would be surprised if Hoffman had not sent Trescu out to follow them. Lowe assured him he had, and that Trescu would be following the engine noise for hours until the small boat ran out of gas. The Raven then flew them to Azura, where Lowe and Rivera watched as Prescott gave Adam the Lambent samples they had brought with them. The Fall of Azura and Death Eighteen months after leaving Vectes, Queen Myrrah and her Queen's Guard attacked Azura with full force and wiped out all the Onyx Guard and civilian population, with the exception being Adam Fenix. Lowe, Rivera, and the Chairman were able to escape the island aboard KR Zero-One, and flew to the CNV Sovereign in order to tell the remnants of the COG about the island, Adam, and Myrrah. After a Lambent attack on the ship was repulsed, KR Zero-One landed on the ship, and Lowe and Rivera followed Prescott to meet with Captain Quentin Michaelson. However, the Lambent attacked the ship again and managed to reach Michaelson's office, where Lowe and Rivera were killed while defending the Chairman from the Lambent.Gears of War 3: Act I: Anchoredhttp://twitter.com/#!/KDP3200/status/119515095532441600 http://twitter.com/#!/karentraviss/status/119525895689080832/ Behind the scenes *You can see both Lowe and Rivera's dead bodies (laying on the floor and slumped up against the desk) inside Michaelson's office just before you rescue Prescott. Appearances *''Anvil Gate'' *''Coalition's End'' *''Dirty Little Secrets'' *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Onyx Guard